Vaporizers of this type are made use of, for example, to introduce fuel into an exhaust pipe of a diesel combustion engine for regeneration of a particulate filter or a NOx storage catalytic converter.
The vaporizer typically includes a heating device, in most cases a glow plug, for heating the liquid to be vaporized. The heating device is accommodated in a vaporizer tube which needs to be connected with the exhaust pipe in a gastight manner since an end section of the vaporizer tube projects into the exhaust pipe for introducing the vaporized liquid.
There is a need to provide a low-cost, gastight connection which is simple to manufacture, between the vaporizer and a tube of an exhaust pipe, for example.